mha_the_provisionalsfandomcom-20200215-history
Genji MeiKai (DayDream)
Appearance General Appearance Genji looks pretty similar to what you'd expect of a typical high school student his age, in height and weight; however, visually, he has inherited traits from both of his parents in the form of detached wings that remain a fixed distance from his shoulder blades. Usually the "feathers" of these wings are retracted, but he can summon them at will. Unfortunately, being detached from this body means he cannot control them for the sake of flight; at most, he can use them to glide safely to the ground from high distances. Most of the time as well, Genji appears to have light bags under his eyes, and is seen yawning. This is because he believes being tired strengthens and quickens his quirk usage. Costumed Appearance Daydream, the Lucid Dream Hero is not too much different than Genji while donning his first iteration of hero costume. Initially, he wears a prototype sidekick uniform from when his Mother was an active Pro-Hero. This resembles a white, hooded, layered cloak, then covered in an over-mantle, and then a shawl with a double breasted button closure. Genji is currently planning his upgraded and secondary Pro-Hero Costume. Personality Genji is a typical boy his age. He enjoys video games, and imagining himself quite the Pro-Hero in the future. His quirk only accentuates these interest because it allows him to manifest his imaginations. He enjoys card games, board games, and generally light-hearted hobbies; however, he has recently taken an interest in more extreme sports. While out and about, this has led to Daydream taking his quirks in stride. He makes any effort possible to glide from the highest points he can find in the current area, in a makeshift free-jumping manner. Even though he has excelled through the hero course so for, Genji is known to have a tad bit of ADHD. While medicated, it can still prevent him from focusing fully on a task at hand for extended periods of time. Character Background Genji was born to Pro-Hero Seraphim (mother), and a Software Engineer (father). Her mother was born with two pairs of feathered wings, and the ability to manipulate light in a physical form. His father was born with the physical quirk Modularity, which allows him to detach and reattach any of his body parts to any other part of his body and retain full use of them while detached and reattached. In highschool, his mother was a top performer, and quickly rose to the ranks of known heroes. Meanwhile, his father's quirk allowed him to excel in reconnaissance and utility work in school, but he developed a very successful phone application over summer break and chose to follow that path as well. Eventually, Genji was born, and shared a combination of his parents' physical quirks, and a theme of his father's programming interest overlaid on his mothers physical light manipulation quirk. Over time, Genji started to believe that his father may have some form of mental quirk, but never confronted his father over it. Following the same path as his parents, Genji was recommended to UA, and took the entrance exam. He passed with ease, and learned to develop his powers in more utilitarian was instead of just for his entertainment. Stat Points Quirk Lucid Dream Daydream has the ability to create manifestations from his imagination. Often times, when unfocused, these are intangible, and purely visual. When desired, he can apply physical form to these, and allow them to be used for things such as damaging attacks or even restraining foes. His newest trick, is learning that his imagination can have undue influence on the world around him; Genji can manifest a fuse on objects around him, causing them to detonate as if they were bombs. Gear Daydream is still in the process of having his second iteration Hero Costume designed by the Support Class.